


A Sith Rises

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Wars or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I do not.Yeah, Star Wars came out almost two weeks ago when I wrote this, yeah I loved it. Yeah, I am doing a crossover, because why not. Either way, hope someone enjoys this. As always: Fiction, in a world of magic.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	A Sith Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Wars or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I do not. 
> 
> Yeah, Star Wars came out almost two weeks ago when I wrote this, yeah I loved it. Yeah, I am doing a crossover, because why not. Either way, hope someone enjoys this. As always: Fiction, in a world of magic.

_ “...If you will not be turned, you will be Destroyed!”  _ \- Borrowed from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. 

  
  


Eight year old Harry Potter watched from behind the couch as the Hero of the Star Wars universe, Luke Skywalker, was lit up, literally, by lightning from the foe of the movies. He smiled as he saw the lightning streak from the emperor’s fingers, holding in a giddy giggle as Vernon and Dudley rooted for Luke to get up. There was no way Luke could survive that, he wasn’t strong enough. He was eager to see the emperor win, then pouted, like the child he was, when he was thwarted by his old apprentice, Darth Vader. 

  
  


Harry sighed as the other two males in the house cheered, and he went to his cupboard. There was no need to keep watching, the bad guy lost. He grumbled to himself, and then bit his lip in thought. He had watched the movies excitedly, and though it was just a movie, he wondered if the force could be a thing. Luke had grown up with relatives, sure he was taken better care of, but he never knew his parents. Maybe he could develop the force, use it on his own relatives. He sighed softly and then sat in a cross legged position, like he had seen in the movie, and started to meditate. 

  
  


He never expected results, but he was going to damned well try anyway. It was much better to retreat into his own space, his own mind, then have to deal with the Dursleys. He took deep breaths, blocking out the cheering of the two other males in the house, not that it was hard, the cupboard closed pretty tightly, after all. He didn’t know it at the time, but by consciously searching, by needing to fulfill his wish and desires, he started to access his magical core. He would learn it years down the line, but right now he was still just starting. 

  
  


~ASR~

  
  


Harry Potter was nine when he first used the Force, when he first willed it to do his bidding. He was sitting in the living room, meditating, having been able to sink into his relaxed state easier and easier, when Dudley and Vernon came into it to watch the telly. He was jarred from his position as Dudley pushed him off of the couch, laughing as he did so. 

  
  


“Look at him, dad. He’s trying to be like Luke.” Dudley said, snorting and laughing with his father. “He doesn’t know that  _ freaks _ can’t be good guys.” He finished, smirking at Harry who was getting up, fists balled up. 

  
  


“I’m not trying to be Luke! I’m trying to be the Emperor!” Harry said, angry at being interrupted. 

  
  


“Don’t be stupid, boy. You’re a Freak. That’s all you’ll eve-URK!” Vernon had started, but he was then grasping his throat as Harry had his hand extended, much like Vader in the first movie, his line taken as well. 

  
  


“I find your lack of faith, disturbing, Uncle.” Harry said, in a tone far darker than a child should have. Dudley blinked then screamed for his mother, who came in to see her son cowering behind the couch, as Vernon was choking with her nephew’s hand outstretched. 

  
  


“Let him go!” Petunia screeched at Harry, who turned his attention to her, eyes hard. 

  
  


“Why should I?” Harry asked, though he had no intention of doing it anyway. 

  
  


“Just… just do it, boy!” She responded, and then gasped as she was pushed back just as he let go of Vernon. For his part, Vernon remained mostly on his feet, though he looked at his freak of a nephew with a new found fear. 

  
  


“You’re going to move to the side, and let me walk out of the house, with no problems.” Harry said, waving his hand as he did so, willing the Force to do his bidding. Vernon’s eyes glazed over for a bit, as did Petunia’s, and they moved to the side. He looked at Dudley and glared, making the boy whimper and vanish behind the couch. He used the time he had bought himself to leave the house, running out the back door and climbing over the fence. He would not be seen again by magicals or non-magicals for quite a few years. 

  
~ASR~

  
  


Twelve year old Harry Potter sat on a rock, his form facing out to the sea, as he meditated by his lonesome. He was still learning to utilize the Force, but it was getting easier, and easier. His eyes shot open and he glared softly, before speaking. His voice, still young, had a cold, hard edge to it. 

  
  


“I feel your presence, whoever you are. Come out from hiding, and I will contemplate staying my hand.” Harry said, and while to most it would sound adorable coming from an twelve year old, to the being behind him, he knew it was a clear threat. 

  
“We mean you no harm, Harry Potter.” The voice said from behind Harry, causing him to turn. He tilted his head at the small, green figure, and growled low in his throat. 

  
  


“What are you?” Harry asked, standing up, stretching softly and flexing his fingers, ready to use the Force if necessary. 

  
  


“I am a goblin male, Mr. Potter.” The goblin said, causing Harry to frown softly. Goblins were fake, right? No, that couldn’t be right. If the Force was real, why couldn’t goblins be real.

  
  


“Well, alright, what do you want, Mr. Goblin?” Harry asked, changing to a polite tone of voice. There was no need to be rude, and he chastised himself for it. Training to be a Sith he might be doing, but it wouldn’t be right to just be hostile with everyone. 

  
  


“We have searched high and low for you, Mr. Potter, but finally we managed to track you down. You see, you are a very famous individual in your world.” The goblin said, and then began to explain to Harry just what world he was talking about. While explaining it to him, he helped the goblin erect a tent, and after that entered it with him, seeing just what magic could do. It was many hours, and a few meals later, that Harry spoke and frowned. 

  
  


“So, I have magic, not the Force?” Harry asked, disappointed, to say the very least. 

  
  


“Yes and no, Mr. Potter.” Snarltooth, which Harry had learned earlier, said. “You have magic, but you use it in a way that no wizard has been able to before. You will no doubt have no need for a wand, and could in fact bend magic to your very will, much like this Force you speak of.” He said, and Harry nodded, thinking about it. 

So into his own thoughts he was, that he did not notice Snarltooth get up and bring over a small chest, opening it and showing it to the young Potter. Harry looked at it after a few moments of contemplation, and gasped softly. Inside were gems, gems of all shapes and sizes. He reached out and picked one up, looking at it, inspecting it. 

  
  


“These are focusing crystal’s, Mr. Potter. They are used for rituals and the like, but I am sure you can find some use for them.” Snarltooth said, pushing the box towards Harry even closer. “They come from your family’s vault, so they are yours anyway.” He said, getting a nod from Harry. 

  
  


“I can make my saber with this…” Harry said, more to himself, but the goblin heard. He raised an eyebrow softly, the boy could forge steel with his magic? He would be… interesting to witness. 

  
  


“We shall leave you be, Mr. Potter, but should you ever need assistance, do not hesitate to ask.” Snarltooth said as he got up from the table within the expanded tent. “I have been ordered to leave this tent in your possession, the price has been deducted from your vaults.” The goblin said, before getting a nod from Harry, and then walking out. A swirl of a portkey later, and Harry was left alone once again. He had so much new information to process. 

  
  


~ASR~

  
  


Harry’s eyes snapped open, someone, or something was calling to him. He glared and looked at his clock, grumbling as he got up. He had been meditating, and was almost violently disturbed. He was about to slip into his meditation again when he heard it, like a harsh whisper. 

  
  


_ “Harry Potter!” _

He snarled deeply and shook his head. That was not his name anymore, unless it was doing legal things with the goblins, and even then, he was working on changing his name. He was Darth Anguis now, and he would fight anyone who said otherwise. He fought the call, the almost roiling magic, before it was gone as it came. He grumbled again and then slipped into his meditation once more, sighing as he was at peace in his own mind. 

  
  


The next cycle of months went pretty much undisturbed, save for a few key points in them. November came and he was called again, snarling at his previous name being uttered in his head, but he managed to push it out and continue his training. The call in February was bad, not for him, but for who had decided they could take him from his home. He had been about to just use a simple mind trick to get the muggle to leave him be, but the agitation from the call, not to mention the condescension from the man had him snarl in anger and release his rage. He nearly killed the man, choking him with quite a deal of effort, but he let him drop instead and went back to his home. He contacted the goblins shortly after, to ward his tent and the area by the sea he had claimed as his own. 

  
  


By the time the third call came, in June of that year, he was about ready to seek out the caller and find out what it was like to actually kill another sentient being. He managed, however, to push it out once more, but had decided to find out who it had belonged to. He would not kill them, no, perhaps remove a limb or two… now that his Lightsaber was finished. Oh, it was perfect. He modeled it after Vader’s, why not? Sidious did not have one, and Luke’s was green, or blue. No, he had used one of the blood red focusing crystals to construct his Sith weapon, and it was marvelous. 

  
  


He wouldn’t learn til later, but that mental declaration of finding the one responsible, dropped wards he had subconsciously erected to keep out contact from the outside, wizarding world. 

  
  


~ASR~

  
  


Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, head in his hands as the minister sat in front of him, blathering on about how there was no way Voldemort was back. He glanced up at the man over his glasses, and then took in a ragged breath. 

  
  


“So… so if you’re after my job with this nonsense then you’ve got another thing coming, Dumbledore!” Minister Fudge said, and that broke the headmasters calm demeanor. 

  
  


“Cornelius, ENOUGH!” Dumbledore said, slamming his hands on the ancient desk in front of him as he stood. 

  
  


“I swear to Merlin and Morgana, if you do not cease this idiocy, I will be forced to act.” He said, his voice a roiling broth of anger and agitation. “He has returned, and we have lost a fine student because of it! If you will not see this, then so help us all.” He was almost snarling, and Fudge damned near wet himself in fear of the magic rolling off this man, the leader of the light. 

  
  


“I will not be intimidated, Dumbledore! I am the Minister of Magic!” Fudge said, stuttering a bit, before he left the headmaster’s office. Dumbledore sighed and sat down, running his hands over his tired face after removing his glasses. The year had been a disaster, and he had a feeling the next one wouldn’t be any better. He got up from his desk, leaving his office on his way to the hospital wing, and those crossing his path looked… so very sad at his expression. He was somber, he was their old, venerable grandfather, and he looked like he could use the greatest of hugs. As he was walking he heard his name, and he looked up to see his deputy, and he forced a genial smile. 

  
  


“Come with me, Albus… you need to see this.” McGonagall said, and he nodded with a sigh. A calming draught would have to wait. She lead him to the auto-quill room for new students, where there were two quills. One had been refusing to work since first years… since Harry Potter did not show up. The second, however, was working as diligently as it could. 

  
  


“Yes, Minerva?” He asked, so very tired from the last few days. She did not say anything, she just pointed to the non-working quill. He looked over and then perked up a bit, as it looked like it was trying to write. He came over to it and frowned, before she spoke. 

  
  


“It need’s the headmasters activation, you disabled it after all.” She said, and then blinked as she didn’t even see his wand appear before it was on the device. With the touch of his wand, it sprang to life. writing almost eagerly. 

  
  


_ Mr. Darth Anguis (Formerly H. Potter) _

_ The Tent on the Cliff _

_ Seaside _

_ Orsay, Scotland _

  
  


“At last… we’ve found you, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, almost a whisper, but it was enough for McGonagall to hear. She gasped and went over to him, picking up the parchment, the quill falling inert, and then vanishing to dust. 

  
  


“Darth Anguis? I don’t understand, Albus.” Minerva said, and he nodded, stroking his chin. 

  
  


“Neither do I, my dear friend. We shall have to ask him, won’t we?” He said, with the first genuine smile in a week. She nodded softly, his smile slightly contagious, before he cleared his throat. “Fawkes?” He asked to the air, and a moment later they were treated to the red and gold phoenix arriving with a musical trill. 

  
  


“My friend, do you know where this is?” Albus asked, showing the parchment to his companion. Fawkes looked at it, tilted its head with a soft trill, and then nodded. “Marvelous! Could we trouble you for a small trip?” He asked.

  
  


“Now, Albus?” Minerva asked, and he nodded in response, just as Fawkes did the same. The aged female then gasped when she was encompassed in flame, and then in an entirely different place. 

  
  


“Goodness… it is cold here.” Dumbledore said, warming charms applied almost instantly. “Thank you my friend.” He said to Fawkes, before the bird trilled and vanished as he had arrived. 

  
  


“There, Albus!” Minerva said, pointing to the tent barely twenty feet from the edge of the cliff. They both line of sight apparated, and then stumbled when they hit powerful, and slightly dark wards. 

“No… not Harry. He can’t be dark… please no.” Dumbledore said, his tone was so lost, so dejected. The tent flap opened, and they got the first glimpse of the nearly fifteen year old Potter heir. His hair was a contained chaos, and his skin was almost deathly pale, though not quite vampiric. He twitched softly and then a tube(?) appeared in his hand, before there was a snapping hiss sound as it came to life. A beam of blood red energy, that formed into a blade of some kind appeared, and then they both stepped back at the eyes that were trained on them. They were green, but they were tinged with an almost sickly, evil yellow. 

  
  


“Who are you? You’re powerful… are you here to remove me from my rightful position as lord of the Sith?” The Potter heir said, his voice was dark, with a silkiness that reminded Dumbledore of a young boy nearly sixty years ago. 

  
  


“No.. not at all, young man.” Dumbledore said, hands placating, showing he was not armed. There was almost a reverse sound of the weapon being withdrawn, and it was gone into the sleeve of the dark robes he wore, though his eyes were still wary. 

  
  


“What do you want? You have interrupted my meditation.” He said, agitation in his voice. 

  
  


“We are here to offer you a place in our school, of course.” Dumbledore said, smiling softly, and producing the envelope. He was surprised when it lifted from his hand, coming to Harry’s outstretched one. He smirked softly at reading it, snorting and then opening it. 

  
  


“I was wondering when I would get this. The goblins told me I should have gotten it when I was eleven.” He said, reading through the contents and frowning lightly. 

  
  


“I will not be requiring a wand, and the hat is something I refuse to wear.” He said, but then smiled lightly. “The robes, however… those are nice.” He said, looking up at the two older magic users, before he put the envelope away. 

  
  


“I accept.” He said, and saw the relief in the older male’s eyes, his own narrowing slightly. 

  
  


“Marvelous, young man… marvelous. Perhaps, if you were so inclined, I could take you now to gather your supplies?” Dumbledore offered, getting a hum and a soft nod in return. Dumbledore smiled and then kneeled, taking a pebble and turning it into a portkey, before handing it to Minerva. “The usual activation word, my friend. I trust you to care for the school in my short absence?” He said, and she nodded. She took one last look at the son of her favorite student, and then vanished with a murmured word. 

  
  


“Such an interesting use of the Force, headmaster.” Anguis said, closing his tent and then making his way to the old man. Dumbledore held in a wince at the darkness pouring off of this young man, but he would not let that stay! He failed him once already, he would lead him back to the light, or at the very least, the grey. 

  
  


“Indeed, young man, in time you shall learn of it, I am sure.” Dumbledore said, smiling before extending his arm. “I will show you another form of transport, if you will let me. I warn you, it will be a tad uncomfortable for your first time.” He said, and Harry raised an eyebrow before nodding. He took his hand and in the next moment they were being squeezed through a very narrow tube, and when they arrived Harry was breathing deeply to get used to the sensation. 

  
  


“By the Force… that is more than a tad uncomfortable.” He said, before he willed his body to calm and settle. He looked at Dumbledore and nodded, and they were off into Diagon Alley to gather the young heir’s supplies. 

  
  


~ASR~

  
  


It had been interesting, to say the least, assisting Harry, no, Anguis with his school supplies. He had insisted on a much larger trunk, for more books and other things. That potions  _ and _ Dark arts intrigued the young man was unsettling, but he would still try to return him to the light. He had insisted on getting his robes hooded, and to carry a good deal of gold with him at all times. Dumbledore would not deny him this, and would take time in introducing him to his godfather as well. Oh, how much had he screwed up, he hoped he could fix everything. It didn't help that the minister was being a buffoon of the highest order, but he could handle it, with no trouble at all, really. He sighed lightly and popped one of his lemon drops into his mouth, a small smile on his face as he had remembered the look of child-like bliss on Anguis’ face upon trying the sweet and sour treat. 

  
  


“Enter.” Dumbledore said, after being alerted to someone, several someones, at his door. His heads of house entered, and he flicked his wand to conjure chairs for all except Minerva, who preferred her stick, high backed chair. Pomona Sprout wriggled and nestled into the cushy chair before smiling at the headmaster, who to her surprise, smiled back. 

  
  


“I take it, Albus, that everything went well?” Minerva asked, sitting properly as always. She got a nod in return, and then he spoke. 

  
  


“Yes, Mr. Anguis has everything taken care of. He has a portkey that will have him arriving shortly before the train does.” Dumbledore said, and before a question could be asked, he elaborated. “I felt it would be best for him to get used to the students as a student body first, before placing him upon the train. Besides, he does not live that far south, you know this, Minerva.” He said, and she nodded and sighed. 

  
  


“And who is this, Mr. Anguis, Headmaster.” Filius Flitwick asked, getting another smile from the headmaster. 

  
  


“He is a child we have been looking for. He has changed his name, but he still remains the Potter heir.” Dumbledore said, before snapping his eyes to his potions master. “Not a word, Severus, he is nothing like his father… nor his mother. Be mindful of this.” He said, before looking back at Filius. 

  
  


“He has matured and grown in ways never seen before, but so long as he's shown he can be a child, I am sure we can return him to the light.” He said, not about to lie to his head of house, they needed to be prepared. 

  
  


“He is dark, Headmaster?” Pomona asked, surprised as the rest of them save Minerva. 

  
  


“Almost completely so, I am afraid. However, he is not violent. He is calculating, always observing, speaking only when he needs to.” He sighed softly after saying this, and then spoke again. “He reminded me of a young Tom Riddle… but unlike that child, I could feel the spark of good within him. He has the potential, at the very least, to be grey, and I will take that over another dark lord.” He said, getting numerous nods in return. 

  
  


“He prefers the name Anguis, and upon his homework and tests his name will read Darth Anguis. It is not quite a legal name change, but magic recognizes it, so it is truthful.” Dumbledore said, getting some nods and mumbles in return. 

  
  


“Excellent! Upon the first he will arrive, and he shall be sorted after the first years, he is fine with this. He is a marvelously intelligent young man, and though he has been isolated for a good portion of his life, he is remarkably receptive to kindness. I am not saying to show favoritism, but do not be harsh with him, or any child for that matter.” He said, eyeing Severus for a moment, before looking back at the staff. He went on with the rest of the meeting, preparing them a little more for Anguis, and then asking general questions about the upcoming year. 

  
~ASR~

  
  


Anguis rested in his antechamber off of the great hall, mediating to soothe the bombardment of magic against his mental shielding. When he had first arrived he was immediately slammed with the magic, and his headache had been of epic proportions. Now he was relieving the headache, and acclimating the new information, the new pathways of the Force he could use. There were so many minds, so many thoughts open to him. This would be… interesting. 

  
  


He was broken from his meditation by his name being called, and he opened his eyes to stare at the smaller male looking at him. This was… ah yes, Professor Flitwick. He was a half goblin, if he remembered correctly. He smiled inwardly at the surprise on the smaller male’s face, his eyes tended to be unsettling to those first seeing them. 

  
  


“It’s time then, Professor?” Anguis asked, getting a nod from the small man, before he rose himself. He walked, hood up, with the man and spoke with him softly. He had been allowed to wear his normal robes, as they were close enough to the uniformed robes, so he was very pleased with that. He had been ready to change if it was otherwise. They had been accommodating to him, why could he not do the same? He was a Sith, but not a complete monster. 

  
  


“And, our last student to be sorted today is a Mr. Darth Anguis. He has been out of touch with our world for a few years, but has just recently decided to change that. He shall be attending fifth year classes, but it is assured he is all caught up.” Came the genial tones of the headmaster, who then gestured to the stool for him to sit. Anguis did so, and then he dropped his hood, showing the yellow and green eyes to everyone in view, causing many to gasp, especially some muggleborns and a few half-bloods. The hat was placed on his head, and not even a moment went by before it screamed. 

  
  


“Slytherin!” 

  
  


Was Dumbledore disappointed? He could honestly say he was not. Not after meeting the young man, and feeling what coiled around him. The rest of the staff were also not surprised, not after meeting him in the main hall earlier that day. He would surely be someone to watch, that much was certain. Anguis made his way to the table, watching in slight interest as his robe took on green and silver accents, and he felt they went quite well, actually. He sat down when a space was made for him, nodding in thanks before dropping his hood. 

  
  


“Interesting name, what’s it mean?” Came a voice from his left, and he glanced at the boy who had asked. 

  
  


“Ask her, she knows.” Anguis said, glancing at a girl sitting across from him, who flinched at his eyes boring into hers. 

  
  


“The ‘Darth’ means Dark in Dutch, and the ‘Anguis’ means snake in Latin.” The girl replied, and he nodded before turning his eyes to the front of the hall, frowning softly as a woman in horridly pink robes spoke. 

  
  


“By the Force, how can you wear so much pink?” He asked, getting a few snickers from those around him. He tuned out the speech, and waited for the meal to be served, and he could say he was surprised by the selection available to him. He ate, as much as he was used to, and spoke gently with those around him. He felt the eyes of the older students on him, but he would deal with that later, once they were in their house. The meal was filling, and rather exquisite, and he sent a mental note of thanks to the elves he knew were responsible. 

  
  


After dinner they all rose and made their way to their house, the password being ‘pure and true’, before they were allowed to enter. The first years, and him included, were given a short rundown of the rules of the house, and he listened with sincere attention before they were dismissed. He was shown to his room and took the bed near the window, as it had been put there as he was the newest student. It was not cold and drafty as a dungeon would be, but actually rather warm and inviting, it was nice. He put his hand on his trunk, and a pulse of the Force opened it, allowing him access. He took off his hooded cloak and placed it on the bedpost, before taking out a book to read. He was about to sit and start reading, when he felt the presence of another fellow student. 

  
  


“Can I help you, Draco Malfoy, scion of house Malfoy?” Anguis said, looking up and piercing the platinum blonde with his stare. 

  
  


“It seems as though you know who I am, so that is as much as you needed to know.” Draco said imperiously, puffing up proudly, getting a raised brow in return. 

  
  


“I wanted to let you know, that even though I am a fifth year, and just a prefect, I run Slytherin house.” He said, getting a soft smirk in return, that did not seem like it was friendly. 

  
  


“That is good for you, Mr. Malfoy. However, I am not one to be controlled so easily. I will keep to myself, and you shall do the same, lest we… find ourselves involved in an altercation.” He said, his voice smooth, almost too smooth. Draco huffed softly but nodded, especially since after Anguis had started talking, he had felt the power just rolling off of him. He went to his own bunk, and the others left Anguis to his book, no need to start anything on the first day. 

  
  


~ASR~

  
  


Anguis could say that these beds were marvelous, he would actually be hard pressed to praise them for their magnificence. He had had a very restful sleep, and was actually quite cheerful in his restful state. The castle radiated protection, a place to call home, but he was still on his guard, always on his guard. He got up for the day, always an early riser, and after his morning ritual, went to explore the castle before breakfast. He of course had his hooded cloak, and as always never traveled without his lightsaber. The wandering eventually lead him to the great hall, and he was sure the castle itself manipulate it this way, but that was fine, he was getting hungry anyway. 

  
  


“Ah, Mr. Anguis, what brings you to the great hall so early?” Came a voice as he entered the hall, looking up to see the headmaster with a bright smile. It was slightly contagious, and he was working on being more polite to those in power. Out of respect, not fear or submissiveness. 

  
  


“I had been wandering the castle, headmaster, to divine its secrets. It seems the castle wished for me to eat, so here I am.” Anguis said, getting a soft nod in return. 

  
  


“Yes, I was roused myself, it seems our dear Hogwarts wishes me to stay healthy, and breakfast is an excellent way to do so.” Dumbledore said, before gesturing to the tables, and then going to his own to eat. Anguis was the first one at the table, so he had first pick of everything. He even caught a glimpse of a vanishing elf under the table, and he gave a greeting and quick thanks before starting to eat. 

  
  


“Mr. Anguis.” Came a voice from behind him, causing him to turn and see the neutral face of his head of house, before a paper was given to him. “Your class schedule. Try not to be late to your classes.” He said, his tones silky, before turning on his heel and leaving. Anguis raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and looked at the paper provided to him. He had a few breaks, as he was only taking the essentials and two electives. 

  
  


“Ah! Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, good choice, Anguis.” Draco said from his side when he sat down after nearly a half hour of silence. 

  
  


“They will help me with my training, Malfoy.” Anguis replied, glancing to the side, having already completed breakfast. 

  
  


“Hey, new kid, where were you at roll call this morning?” Another voice spoke, agitated from his other side. 

  
  


“It’s Anguis, not that difficult to remember.” He said, glancing at the older year, with the ‘HB’ badge on his chest. “I signed my name on the sheet before I left, as the rules clearly state, Grannis.” Anguis said, after a skim in the boy’s head for his name. 

  
  


“Well, don’t do it again!” He hissed out, trying to intimidate the fifth year, only to get a smirk in return, followed by a nod of his head as if to say ‘whatever,’ before turning back to Draco and continuing his conversation. 

  
  


“Hey! I was talking to you!” Grannis said, and before he could reach and turn Anguis by his shoulder he was stopped by a glare from the younger male, which made his blood run cold. 

  
  


“Yes, you were, now leave. I am done talking with you.” He hissed out, low, threatening. The head boy nodded and scurried away, before Anguis turned back. 

  
  


“Such rudeness, I hope I don’t have to deal with that with the whole house, Draco.” Anguis said, and Draco smirked, this would be a fun year. 

  
~ASR~

  
  


The first class of the day was Potions, and he was looking forward to it. There were so many applications potions could be put towards, and he was interested in learning more than his books and personal study had given him. He sat with Draco, hood down as he waited for the professor to arrive. When he entered he glanced shortly at Anguis, before moving to the front of the class and starting his lesson. The way his robes billowed as he moved, the way he spoke to them as if they were the lowest forms of life, it was interesting to say the least. 

  
  


The class was a challenge, but he managed an E for the day, which to him was acceptable for now. The next class was his Arithmancy, and then he had History right after, it would be an interesting schedule to get used to, that was for sure. He did not have Defense until the next day, and he frowned when he saw the book he had received for it. He was looking it over, as the professor did roll call, when he heard his name. 

  
  


“Darth Anguis?” Came the sickly, and fake, sweet tone of Prof. Umbridge. 

  
  


“Present.” He responded, glancing up at her, a neutral expression on his face. 

  
  


“And what kind of name is that, Mr. Anguis? Was it given to you by your parents?” She asked, in the pretense of being curious, but instead she was being purposely insulting. 

  
  


“No, Professor.” He answered with an even tone. “My parents died long before my name was given to me, I have changed it of my own designs.” He said, face as neutral as his tone. 

  
  


“Ah, I see. And what was your birth name?” She asked, and he raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“That is not of your concern, professor, if it was, you would see my name upon the roll sheet.” He said, making her glower for a moment. 

  
  


“Ten points from Slytherin for your disrespect! I asked you what your name was, boy.” She said, and he raised an eyebrow again, but stayed silent. 

  
  


“Well?” She nearly demanded after silence for almost an entire minute. 

  
  


“Darth Anguis, Professor.” He responded, blinking lightly. She glared and huffed, she had better things to do than argue with a child. She went back to roll, and managed to take an extra ten points from Slytherin, and almost thirty from Gryffindor because of the questions about her teaching methods, and while the course book was so horribly atrocious. If for her class alone, the year would be something to behold.

  
  


~ASR~

  
  


The first weeks went by, with nothing of merit to note except for the useless History and DADA classes. Well, that is unless you counted the interruption of what would have quite possibly been Anguis’ first sentient kill. He had been in the courtyard, meditating with some friends around him, enjoying one of the last days of the good weather, when a sixth year approached. 

  
  


“Hey, Anguis.” Came the boisterous tone of one Merrick Johnson. Anguis looked up with a low sigh. 

  
  


“What do you want, Johnson?” He asked, tone clearly agitated. 

  
  


“I wanted to ask you some things, about all of this Force nonsense you keep blathering on about.” He said, arms crossed wit his friends behind him, smirking. “You know it’s just a movie, right? That there is no light side or dark side.” He said, snickering softly. “That you won’t be whisked to a Galaxy far, far away.” He laughed softly, not too in tune with magic to feel the gathering darkness around Anguis. He was saved, however, by one Hermione Granger. She huffed as she was reading near Anguis as well. 

  
  


“Oh, and why is that, Johnson?” She asked, book almost slammed shut. “The Force is fake? Not possible?” She frowned softly and put a finger to her chin. “I guess that means our wands are figments of our imagination?” She huffed and he grunted in agitation.

  
  


“Oh, don’t be a stupid bint, Granger. Magic is real, the Force is made up bullshit.” He retorted angrily, causing her to laugh mirthlessly. 

  
  


“Right, just how you thought magic was fake until your Hogwarts letter arrived, huh?” She said, and he sputtered softly. “Yeah, same thing. Who knows, maybe Anguis is the only Force sensitive on this planet, huh? Every think of that, you baboon?” She said, and though she was sitting down, it was as if she was looking down at him, and he twitched. In response, the idiot reached for his wand, only to have one pressed under his chin from the side, by Draco Malfoy of all people. 

  
  


“Not wise, Johnson. Not only do you have the smartest witch of our generation here, but she is with ten others who are not fans of your braying.” He said, using tones that were on their way to rivaling his father and godfather. 

  
  


“Whatever… you’re all stupid anyway.” He said, before leaving with his friends, who looked fearfully at the only one who had not moved. He seemed the most dangerous, like a predator waiting to pounce. When they were gone Anguis looked around, eyes questioning, but no words leaving his lips. 

  
  


“Honestly, Anguis, as if we would let you  _ kill  _ him.” Hermione said, having been able to feel the darkness pool around his body, Draco nodding. She had realized over the last month or so, that he was not above such a thing, but that he wasn’t an evil boy. No, he just needed friends, to be around people to care for him, that was all.

  
  


“Yeah, Anguis, especially with that ministry Toadie around, wouldn’t want to give her a reason to have you expelled or shipped off to Azkaban.” Draco said, getting a nod from Anguis, and thought it was mumbled, they all heard a ‘thank you’ from the sitting teen, before he closed his eyes and went back to his meditation. 

  
~ASR~

  
  


The first actual incident involving the young Sith’s abilities came on Halloween, during their DADA class. Umbridge seemed… giddy for some reason. She went through roll, and then when she passed where Anguis’ name would be, his eyes narrowed. 

  
  


“Harry Potter?” She asked, causing the class to gasp softly, and look around. “Harry Potter?” She asked again, seeming to think. “Oh, I am sorry. You go by Anguis now, don’t you, Potter?” She said, smirking as the class all looked at him. “Well?” She said, and he blinked before responding. 

  
  


“I am Darth Anguis now, yes. At a time, I was Harry Potter.” He said, teeth clenched in anger, but he would remain calm. 

  
  


“Ah, well, you were born Harry Potter, and that is your name. Now, continuing.” She went on with roll, everyone looking at Anguis with different expressions, though most knew that… well, he was Anguis. That was his name, and if he wanted to be called that, then as his friends, they would do so. 

  
Umbridge, however, had no such loyalties, and was truly testing his patience throughout the class. She kept referring to him as ‘Potter’, and deducted points when he refused to answer. The Slytherin’s were not pleased, with her, not him however. It was halfway through their double period when he stood up, slamming his hands on the desk.    
  
  
“ENOUGH!” He bellowed, the yellow of his eyes starting to overtake the green. “I am Darth Anguis, first Sith Lord of this planet. You will show me the respect I deserve, or you will be destroyed!” He snarled at her, and she laughed, as if he was just having a little tantrum, but it's what she wanted. 

  
  


“Detention, Mr. Potter. For the we-AARRRGGHH!” She never got to finish, as from his fingertips leaped lightning, which pumped through her body in a destructive way. He moved from behind his desk, approaching her, still coating her with the volatile element. He stopped and snarled, looking down at her.    
  


“You are paying the price for your lack of  _ respect! _ ” He said, before lighting her up again, causing her to push her vocal cords to the limit. He stopped again, huffing heavily, fingers twitching as his eyes were almost completely that sickly yellow, her body smoking, twitching in aftershocks. He was pulled back from pumping her full of electricity again, by Draco. One hand on his chest from behind, the other tugging an arm down. 

  
  


“She isn’t worth it! Stop, Anguis!” Draco said, frantically. Not to save her, but to save his friend from repercussions. “Dobby!” He said next, confusing Anguis from his anger for a moment, until there was a small ~pop~. 

  
  


“Master Draco be calling Dobby?” The small house elf said, before bowing slightly. 

“Get the professor to the hospital wing, she has been hurt by her stupidity.” Draco said, and Dobby nodded, taking the lightly gibbering witch away with another ~pop~.

  
  


“Why did you stop me, Draco?” Anguis asked, tone cold, still angry. His fingers only slightly tingling, he had never done that before. 

  
  


“Because if you killed her, Anguis, you would have been tossed into Azkaban. I do not need my friend in that Merlin forsaken place.” Draco said, hugging the boy from behind, surprising him. He got another hug as well, this time from the front, from Hermione.

  
  


“How are your hands, Anguis? That felt like raw electricity, it had to hurt.” She said, taking his hands and inspecting them, though they seemed fine. 

  
  


“I…” He started, before shuddering, green slowly returning to his eyes, before closing them. “I’m fine, it didn’t hurt. It’s an extension of the Force, manifested through my fingers, it’s alright.” He said, a small, weary smile on his face. “I’m just… tired.” He yawned after that, blinking and then finding himself sitting down thanks to his friends. 

  
  


“Listen up, you lot!” Ronald Weasley started, looking around before continuing. “She deserved whatever it is Anguis did to her.” He said, looking seriously to everyone. “We were practicing a spell, and it backfired until we could counter it.” He said, getting nods of agreement in return, with murmurs. 

  
  


“She underestimated Anguis’ shield, it was turned back to her!” Shouted Dean Thomas, getting more agreements. 

  
  


“She was trying to hurt him, that's why it did so much to her in return.” Pansy Parkinson said, getting more nods. 

“We’re all agree’d then, right?” Draco said, having been working on the spell-work the professors wand to help with the story, and after some more nods and affirmations, the door opened to allow the headmaster, along with the heads of house for Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

  
  


“Alright, children, what happened?” Dumbledore asked, blue eyes not twinkling in the slightest. He had a hard look on his face, as he learned his DADA professor had been tortured via lightning. 

“It was the professor's fault, Headmaster.” Draco said, handing him the wand of the fallen witch. Dumbledore took it, and after a check frowned and looked up.

  
  


“We were testing shields in class, sir, and she underestimated Anguis’ shield.” Hermione provided, and then Ron decided to pipe in after. 

  
  


“She kept calling him ‘Potter’ too, sir. Like it was an insult.” He said, and Dumbledore’s face darkened. 

“Somehow she learned his birth name. I will speak to her.” Dumbledore said, before nodding to the children, dismissing them. As they left he turned to the two heads of house, frowning. 

“The little lightning curse, meant to inflict pain like the cruciatus, without the damage. She cannot be allowed to stay here.” Dumbledore said with finality, getting nods from his colleagues before they went to the hospital wing. 

  
  


~ASR~

Umbridge did not last two days in the hospital wing, she was transported to St. Mungo’s under Auror surveillance for casting such a dark spell on a student. DADA was to be substituted by the headmaster, and occasionally the other heads of house if they were available. The word of Anguis being born as Harry Potter did not leave those that knew, even Umbridge did not speak after her hospitalization. Those that knew, well they just knew, that was it. They never brought it, mostly because they did not care. He was Anguis to them, as far as they were concerned, and he was alright with that. 

  
  


The next incident of note happened during the holidays, most of the student body going to their families, but Anguis stayed to explore the castle, and overall relax from everything else student related. He had learned how to cloak himself in the shadows of the castle, the hallway’s magic helped in his Force technique, and he was glad to always learn new things. He moved silently as well as invisibly, observing always, yet almost meditating as he walked. 

  
  


“No! That’s mine!” He heard from a hallway, and frowned at the thought of someone being bothered. He made his way to that hallway, and just as he turned the corner he caught a brooch that was beautiful as it was magical. 

  
  


“Mamma, no!” Came the anguished cry of a student, and he saw it was a Ravenclaw, by her robes. There were other ravens standing around her, laughing at her tears. 

“Look at her, Loony Lovegood, crying for her mamma.” Said one, kicking the crying girl. “Your mother’s dead, you loony freak.” The same girl said, glaring at her. 

  
  


“Probably her fault too, it's a good thing we got rid of that, so you don’t have a reminder of you killing your mother.” Another said, kicking her from another side. Anguis glared, growling and making himself visible, but still silent in his footsteps. 

  
  


“That was my mamma's… y-you threw it away!” Luna cried out, trying to get up to fight her aggressors, only to be slapped down. 

  
  


“Stay down, Loony, if you know what’s good for you!” A third girl, the one that smacked her down, said. “Maybe we’ll find it, and sell it to a deserving pureblood!” She said, laughing at her again, getting a whimper from the girl on the floor. They were interrupted by a menacing snap hiss of a lightsaber activating, and a low, threatening growl. 

  
  


“Is there a problem here, ladies?” Anguis said, approaching with the blade that illuminated his face, making him appear to be some kind of demon. 

  
“None of your business, Anguis!” The ring leader hissed out, looking at him as if he was nothing, with a shiny ‘P’ badge on her breast. He looked at her and then nudged her aside with his shoulder, putting a bit of his Force into it, making her stumble. He extended his free hand to Luna, who took it hesitantly, but he helped her up. 

  
  


“Hey! We’re not done with Loo-” The girl started, before the blade was put a scant few inches from her face, and she could feel the heat coming from it, making her step back with her hands up. He glared at her and with a quick, precise movement, her badge had an ‘X’ burned into it. 

  
  


“Luna Lovegood is now under the protection of Darth Anguis. If I find out she had been bothered again, we will have… problems.” He said with a low snarl, getting the girls to nod. “Leave.” He commanded, and they did just that. As the last girl vanished from sight his saber was retracted, put away, and the brooch was being presented to her. 

  
  


“Mamma's brooch!” She exclaimed, taking it and holding it to her chest, looking at her savior with a teary eyed smile. “Thank you, Lord Anguis.” She said, and got a nod in return from him. “This is the last thing I have from my mother… I would hate to have it taken from me.” She finished.

  
  


“I can understand that, Luna… would you like to join me for some cocoa in the kitchens?” He offered, and she nodded, linking her arm with his and heading that way with him. 


End file.
